


I Had Flowers

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x07 coda, Fix It Fic, M/M, hope filled ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Connor wants to say - the apologies, the desperate pleas - the only shaky words that make it past his lips are, “I had flowers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Connor only makes it as far as the sidewalk before strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He knows those arms, and those hands that hold him close. The puff of warm breath against the back of his neck is familiar too, from many, many nights spent in apartment 303.

Of all the things Connor wants to say - the apologies, the desperate pleas - the only shaky words that make it past his lips are, “I had flowers.”

He threw them away in the stairwell.

"I know," Oliver says, and Connor closes his eyes, because hearing that voice again is everything. Shivers rush down his spine. His skin tingles, itching to hold - to _claim_.

"I met your new boyfriend," Connor says. He should pull away, but he’s selfish. Even knowing Oliver has someone else now doesn’t make him want this any less. Oliver’s a good guy. Eventually he’ll pull away. But for now, Connor’s going to soak in as much of his warmth as he can.

"He’s just a friend." Oliver’s never lied before.

"I never should have done that to you." Connor bites back a sob. Words aren’t going to fix this. He doesn’t know how to fix this. And he threw those damn flowers away. "I know you hate me."

Oliver’s arms squeeze around Connor’s waist. “I don’t hate you.”

"Y-you don’t?"

"No." Oliver drops his forehead to Connor’s shoulder. "But I’m not ready to forgive you yet either."

Connor swallows hard. That one little word could mean everything. “…Yet?”

"Come back again," Oliver says. "If you’re serious. If you mean it. Give me some time, but come back."

"I will."

Oliver leaves him standing there in the chill November air, but with the hope alight in his heart, Connor barely feels the cold at all.


End file.
